New Years 2017
In this episode, Jennifer Barrett tries again to upstage the Harper family on New Years Eve, but the spiteful former model finds out that if you mess with the Harpers and anyone who are associated with them, you will be burned in the end! SCENE: The Atchley Mansion's indoor swimming pool area. This warm heated area gives a luster of a warm summer day even during a snowstorm! The family is all gathered to celebrate the New Year. Dylan is relaxing by the side of the pool, sipping a drink. Sheila knows he is working on his laptop. Ashley and Cathy are swimming in the pool, both looking sensational in their new swimsuits that they got for Christmas. Derek and his best friends, Sammy and Aidan were watching some DVDs that they got. All three of them were WWE fans and they had tickets for the next event coming up. Maggie is taking care of Celestina, and she is enjoying a new doll that Maggie and her mother, Hannah got for her. Alexandra (now age 15) and Jake Jablonski and his girlfriend, Valerie Anne Ames, are playing a board game. Rose is sad, as she is thinking of her son. Dylan notices this and motions for her to come over. DYLAN: Hey sis, pull up a chair. ROSE: Thanks, Dyl. You could tell what's on my mind, eh? DYLAN: Of course I can. Is it about A.J.? ROSE: Yep. I don't know why I even agreed to have A.J. move to Smythewood. DYLAN: He fell in love with the place. And Mark's aunt Judith is a solid parent. She's taking good care of him. ROSE: I suppose you're right, Dyl. She raised two sons, a good feat, I am sure. DYLAN: And you know Smythewood High is a good school. Adam knew some strings to pull down there. ROSE: One of the best schools around Philadelphia. But I so miss him. DYLAN: I am sure you do, hon. But there is e-mail; phone, Facebook, communications are quite substantial. ROSE: You're right, honey. I am sorry for seeming so gloomy. DYLAN: Don't be so hard on yourself, Rose. You are a mother, you miss your son. If Ashley and Derek were gone, I would miss them for sure. ROSE: You do understand. You always have. DYLAN: You're my sister. Always will be. (Rose hugs her brother.) SHEILA: Hi, you two. Hey, Rose. I got something for you. ROSE: What is it, Sheila? SHEILA: A card for you, from A.J. (Rose brightens as she looks at the card from A.J.) DYLAN: That was just the tonic she needed. SHEILA: I sensed it, hon. DYLAN: You really are wonderful, sis. SHEILA (bowing grandly): Thank you. (Just then, a loud obnoxious noise shatters the reverie.) MRS. BUXLEY: Sir, come quickly. It's that Barrett creature again! CRAIG: Why can't she leave us alone?! DYLAN: This is the last straw! She is going to be stopped right NOW! (Jennifer shoves a security guard aside and storms in.) JENNIFER: I belong here! DYLAN: No you do not! JENNIFER: You can shut the fuck up! Donald Trump dismissed me from his campaign! This is all YOUR fault! ROSE (sarcastically): You mean he has SOME sense at last?! JENNIFER: He was deeply in love with me! He was going to marry me! And now, I am going to ruin your party because you ruined my LIFE! DYLAN (finally losing his temper): No, bitch! YOU ruined your own damned life! Get out of here right now, you slut or you will be in PRISON! JENNIFER: Make me leave, loser! You cannot tell me what to do! ROSE: I will more than make you leave, bitch! (Jennifer taunts Rose, who lunges at her, and shoves the former model as hard as she can. She falls into the pool!) JENNIFER: GOD DAMN IT! GET ME OUT OF HERE! SHE RUINED MY VIRGINAL LOOKS! SHEILA: Save it! You're as virginal as a prostitute! JENNIFER: SHUT UP! VIOLETTE: GET. OUT. OF. HERE! JENNIFER: NO! (Along comes Craig, Sheila and Dylan's father) CRAIG: They said to get out of this party, Madam! And NOW, I am telling you and I MEAN it! Get OUT of here! JENNIFER: And I said, NO! (Along comes Michelle.) MICHELLE: Let me handle this one, Craig. (She grabs Jennifer by the hair. With one deft shove, she pushes her in the pool!) JENNIFER: YOU BITCH! YOU THREW ME IN THE POOL! MY LUSTROUS HAIR IS RUINED! MY BEAUTIFUL ENSEMBLE SPOILED! THIS WAS SILK, YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU WILL PAY MY CLEANING BILL, YOU WILL! (A furious Dylan, Roger, Craig, and Barry haul her out of the room, and they march her to the door. They all throw her out in a rage.) CRAIG: If you EVER come near my house again, I will have you charged with Trespassing! DYLAN: And I will see to it that you will NEVER be considered for ANY modeling jobs in this world EVER again! ROGER: Get to stepping! BARRY: And you can rot in hell for all your crimes! And as far as I am concerned, you are nothing but a damned SLUT! (Jennifer screams!) JENNIFER (screaming): You stupid Harpers! You think you have beaten me?! NOBODY beats Jennifer Barrett! NOBODY! DYLAN: Get this through your head, you wicked woman! You are NOTHING to me, nothing to this family, and NOTHING to this city! Bitches like YOU are a dime a dozen! Molly was a pain, and we had to contend with her for all those years and we survived! You think we cannot survive a stupid little puissant like you?! Get the HELL out of this mansion, and get the HELL out of our lives. Go anywhere, just LEAVE Boston and stay out of our lives, you vermin! JENNIFER: I don't think I will. I LOVE Boston! And Boston loves me! SHEILA: Then what do you think of this?! (Sheila thrusts a copy of the Boston Globe at her.) JENNIFER: What is THIS?! SHEILA: It says that you have been named in a lawsuit! Because you defrauded Donald Trump! (The entire company is stunned. None of the Harpers are Trump supporters, by any means, but they are fair and judicious people.) JENNIFER: You LIAR! MICHELLE (Advancing on her menacingly): There is irrefutable truth, that is UNIMPEACHABLE! You embezzled from the Trump family. Mind you, we have no liking for them, but what you did to them, we would not wish on ANYONE! We've made calls to the White House, and the current President has known what is going on. Trump has let us know what he will do with you. And he has thanked us for our help! Now, you hear me, and hear me well! Get the HELL out of this mansion, and out of Boston! If you EVER come back here, you will be arrested! GET to STEPPING! (Jennifer storms off! Her eyes blazing with rage. Meanwhile, a cop grabs her, and she starts screaming and fighting!) ANYSSA: Everyone, come on, the time is about to begin! SHEILA: Let's go, everyone! (Everyone comes into the main party room. All of them have been cleaned up and ready for the party.) BRADLEY: Almost ready, everyone. LADY JOSEPHINE: Thank you for having us come. CRAIG: You are welcome, Lady Josephine. MELANIE: We have really become a part of the family. SHEILA: And always will be. ANNGELIQUE: The countdown is beginning, guys! (Everyone counts down. The five seconds comes down.) SHEILA: Five........ DYLAN: Four........ ROGER: Three........ ROSE: Two........ ANYSSA: One......... ALL FIVE: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! (The recording of Auld Lang Syne begins. Everyone begins to celebrate. Adam and Dylan kiss; Sheila and Allen kiss; Bryan and Anyssa kiss; Anngelique and her girlfriend, Elisabeth, kiss; AJ and Jamie kiss. The floor fills with dancers. Everyone is having a great time. Even Derek, Aidan and Sammy are dancing together. The three guys bonding like brothers. Another year, a tough year, has ended. Things are what they are. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila